


My Hero

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Harassment, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Bucky returns from a mission to discover you being harassed at your job.





	My Hero

Bucky walked down the street toward the coffee shop where you worked.  Your shift was over in a few minutes and he wanted to surprise you by taking you to lunch and then maybe to see a movie.  He had just been gone on a week long mission and he was excited to see you again.

As he got closer he could see you outside clearing away the tables and wiping them down with your towel.  He smiled and his step quickened the closer he got, but his smile faltered when he saw a man come up behind you and touch the small of your back.

The stranger was smiling at you, and when Bucky saw your face all he could see was disgust.  Something shifted in him and he frowned as his steps became more determined.

“I’m sorry, but I told you last week, I have a boyfriend,” he heard you say, you sound a bit frazzled and your voice was strained as you responded to his advances.

“Come on, I’ve asked about you, the other baristas always say your boyfriend is away a lot.  I could make you happier, I almost never go away for business,” the man’s smile made you want to gag, and the way he smelled was too overpowering.  It was nothing like Bucky’s clean, soapy scent.

Before you could respond, you felt someone pull you away from the man and put a protective arm around you.  You felt the cool metal of Bucky’s prosthetic arm and when you looked up saw Bucky glaring at the man who had visibly paled at the larger man before him.  “She said she’s not interested.”

You relaxed against Bucky, your arm going around his waist as you held him closer.  “I, uh, I’m, um,” the man stammered as he realized your boyfriend was none other than the Winter Soldier himself.

“I think it’s best if you leave now,” you said.

The man nodded, but before he could flee the scene Bucky’s free hand came up and stopped him, “Don’t ever come here again and don’t even _think_ about harassing her or any other woman ever again.”

The man nodded his head vigorously, “Yes sir!”  Then he fled the scene as quickly as his legs would carry him.

You chuckled and looked up at Bucky with a smile that was reserved only for him, “My hero.”

His frown melted away and he returned your smile, “I’m sure you could handle yourself, doll.  Do you still remember those moves I taught you?”

You pulled away from him, holding up your fists, and bouncing back and forth, “Damn straight I do!”  You playfully hit his arm.

Bucky chuckled and pulled you into his arms for a proper hug, “Down tiger.”  

You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, “I’m glad you’re back, Buck.”

He placed a soft kiss on your lips and then your forehead before saying, “I’m glad to be back as well, doll.”

 


End file.
